


Getting What You Want

by PFDiva



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Damien's gonna have a bad time, Dubious Consent, Other, mindfuckery, nothing explicit but it's Damien and Desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Damien runs into Desire of the Endless and things get BAD for him.





	Getting What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> This story features some sexual interaction that is INCREDIBLY hinky, but not explicit, so warnings for that. Warnings for Damien, just as an entity. Also, Damien thinks of Desire as being female because they look like Wadsworth at first, but yeah.

Damien is six months and five hundred miles away from Mark, the AM, and Dr. B's whole little atypical superhero clique when his powers come back. It happens in a gas station because Damien always spends a lot of time in those. It was out of necessity before, but now it's nostalgia that sends him into one on his way home from work.

Damien working! The thought of it! It was a shitty job, too, flipping burgers. He had been shocked at how hard it had been to get even that shittiest of jobs. The people all sucked, his bosses sucked, and he'd gotten fired, so he didn't have to deal with them, but it was still a problem. One that he went to the gas station to get some booze and not think about.

Mark's little girlfriend made up a bunch of documents for Damien that all say Damien Robertson. She thinks she's clever, but she can go fuck herself. Either way, he's not used to needing ID for pretty much anything, and didn't have his driver's license when he brought the alcohol up to pay. He wouldn't be able to make rent this month, but fuck his landlord, too.

The girl at the register, fuck her along with everybody else, asks for his ID and refuses to sell him the shit without the ID. He had no idea where that shit was, and in a fit of frustration, he yells at her.

"Gimme a break, lady, I've got the money, just gimme the beer!"

And in that moment, he can feel something in his head open up, can feel her refusal and he shoves it down to make it into what he wants. To make it a yes.

"Sir, I can't just--" she pauses mid-sentence, visibly confused by her own words before she slowly nods, "Well, alright. Just this once." She taps something into the register and gives him the total.

Damien's back, baby.

"And give me my money back, too." He doesn't want all the money in the register. That's a bad idea and has nearly gotten him in trouble a lot. But a hundred bucks? Two hundred? Maybe even five hundred if she's had a good take today? He'd _earned_  that for putting up with her shit and for going so long helpless and _ordinary._

He doesn't even have to push hard to make it work. She's not atypical and she doesn't know what he can do. He didn't even know what he could do until about fifteen minutes ago. He's already in her head anyway, and she briefly looks confused before understanding dawns.

"Of course, sir." She does some more tapping at the register, then the drawer pops open and she hands over a few hundred dollars. "Do you need a bag?"

"Nah," he chuckles, pocketing the money and leaving the beer on the counter, "I'm good. Thanks a lot, doll."

"Have a great day!"

She gives him a cheery smile and she's pretty when she smiles like that. She hasn't got a great body, but it's not bad. Her hair's a sloppy bun under a company hat and she's not wearing any makeup to speak of, but she's got a round, pretty face and nice dark skin. It wouldn't even be difficult to make her want him, make her abandon her post to join him in the bathroom for a little something special.

The mundanity of that fact disgusts him. It's not even that he doesn't want to get laid--he definitely does. But why waste his powers on some nowheresville girl in some nowheresville town for sex that is bound to be utterly boring? He could have had her before his powers came back and she wasn't worth the effort then. Why would she be worth the effort now?

Admittedly, he's never had sex because he's yet to find someone worth using his powers on, but he's avoided using them on hotter people than this chick. He leaves without further comment, breezing past the soccer mom coming in the double doors.

He considers returning to his shitty car purchased with the crap money he got for selling his place. Then he remembers he doesn't have to and cases the gas station for a better ride. He thinks he sees Wadsworth for a moment and his heart thumps hard in his chest. A shift of her head slows his pulse as he realizes this woman might have the same hairdo and general face shape as Wadsworth, but she's not the same person at all.

She's too tall, for one, with lighter skin and, now that Damien's looking closer, differently-shaped eyes. She's a damned looker for sure, wearing some sort of slick pantsuit that hugs her curves in all the right places. She's standing next to a car way nicer than anything Wadsworth would drive, and smoking, which he's pretty sure The Good Doctor Wadsworth would never do.

Damien swaggers over to the woman, who's tall enough that they are eye to eye, and he gives her a smile. He wants her to feel good about him, and he tries to push that on her, but there's nothing there to push on? It's not like the absence in Dr. B's pet telepath, where he could tell there was something there and he just couldn't touch it. There's just nothing there. He doesn't let that stop him.

"Hey there, gorgeous."

"Can I help you?" Her voice is this deep Tracy Chapman-sounding type of voice that usually doesn't work for him. Today, it twangs something just right to make him want to push harder. It could be the fact that she sounds decidedly unimpressed, or the fact that he's groping around for a mind he can't seem to find.

"I think you can," he purrs, refusing to just give up, "You got an awful nice car here."

"Do I?" Her brown eyes seem to be getting darker, but that has to be in his head. She still sounds unimpressed. He wants her to think he's impressive and cool and smooth and he cannot press these feelings into her mind because her mind just doesn't exist enough to press anything into. He's starting to get frustrated and annoyed.

"Yeah," he growls, "And I want it. Gimme the keys."

"Hah!" She laughs at him and it's a disbelieving sound that he's heard way too much of in the last couple months. His powers were back, weren't they? He'd felt them work on the girl at the cash register. Why aren't they doing anything  _now?_

The strange woman unlocks the car and starts to get in, which galvanizes him into grabbing her, "Hey, are you some sort of atypical? What the fuck is your _deal,_  lady?!"

She gives his hand gripping her arm a slow, deliberate sort of look, her gaze traveling up his arm to his face. Before he knows what's happening, they're both in the car, him in the driver's seat and her sitting shotgun, "You wanna drive my car so bad? Drive." And he does.

Damien has nothing to compare this experience with. It's not like Mark using Damien's powers on him. Damien doesn't feel fuzzy or disconnected from his powers. He doesn't feel obedient. He just....already wants to do what this strange woman tells him. Except he's not even certain she is a woman. Sometimes she looks almost exactly like Wadsworth, then he'll look again and she'll look just like Mark. The clothing is a dead giveaway that it's the same person, but things just get stranger.

He drives them to a motel and he's not sure which of them pays because there's a sudden jump between when they're in the car and when they're in the hotel. The stranger has sex with him, or he has sex with them, and a lot of it. He has no idea how long they go, but it's long enough that his body aches stop fading and he begins to chafe in some very sensitive places. They keep going and the chafing turns into friction burns of a sort he never imagined he could get.

He doesn't stop wanting it, and they keep going. The friction burns turn into bleeding and his muscles ache from the exertion of having so much sex for so long. The stranger never seems to flag, never seems to feel pain or ache. They never seem to hunger or thirst, but Damien does. At some point, he loses consciousness, and a voice that could be a low woman's voice or a high man's voice laughs that he lasted longer than expected.

When he comes to, he's in a hospital again, and the first thing he does is make sure he isn't handcuffed to anything. He's not. But boy does he regret moving. Gods, he hurts. Literally every muscle in his body ached, from the obvious ones like arms, shoulders, back, stomach, thighs and calves to less obvious ones like his neck, wrists, jaw, ass cheeks and taint.

And speaking of his ass. It feels like someone fucked him with something hard and sandpapery. The pain radiates up his spine, adding to the muscle ache in his back. His sides hurt, his dick feels like it had been subjected to a potato peeler, he feels impossibly thirsty, and if he were a weaker man, he might cry.

The next thing he notices is the young woman standing over his bed. She's got pale skin and black hair and is dressed up all gothy with a black tank and a silver ankh. She looks like a 90's Hot Topic refugee and he hasn't got time for her. Her, or the weird guy in white looming over her shoulder.

"Go away," he croaks, and his voice cracks like he's been using it a lot.

"You got lucky," sighs the goth, offering him a straw dropped into a cup of water. He wants to refuse, just for stubbornness' sake, but his body's wishes override his thoughts and he greedily drinks. She continues speaking while he does, "Desire could have killed you, probably should have killed you. You were very, very lucky."

He wants to know who Desire is, but the woman in the ankh gestures and Damien loses consciousness again. When he awakens for real, he won't remember the goth or the man in white, or even the strange person whose appearance cycled between a resemblance to Ellie Wadsworth and Mark Bryant, but he also won't be so eager for the thought of an equal, either.


End file.
